Lonely Heart's Treasure
by GengaJupite
Summary: "I never asked for my peers or any great number of my community to see me as one of them, for I had accepted that I was different. All I needed was one, and she will always be the only one who will ever matter in my life." The story of love between two unlikely soulmates... Oneshot


Look who's baaack! :) Well, I can't really say I'm back, but I did have to start writing this idea down as soon as I thought it up; I thought it'd be nice to make sure people still knew that I existed in this corner of fanfiction :P. Take note that this isn't the big GS fic I talked about at the end of WiH; this is just something that popped into my head while I was mowing the lawn (random, I know).

Anyway, as you are reading this odd little oneshot of mine, keep in mind that you aren't supposed to know whom the speaker or his lover are. I know that I probably didn't have to give that little warning, but I wanted to make sure no one left me angry messages saying that they didn't understand. They aren't OCs, but unless you're pretty perceptive, you probably won't know who they are until a certain point ;)

Also, this is probably one of very few shipping pairs in Golden Sun that everyone can agree with. You probably know how rare that is, given how divided our fandom is, so I'm just gonna stop rambling and let you get to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or the terms and concepts affiliated with it. All rights go to its respective owners, Nintendo and Camelot.

* * *

_**Lonely Heart's Treasure**_

An outcast is someone who does not fit in with the group, does not conform, or does things that are frowned upon. An outcast is described by all manner of different terms: strange, odd, bizarre, _different_. An outcast, no matter how hard they try, will never be fully accepted by their peers…

When an outcast is in trouble, they are met with unparalleled apathy. When an outcast needs help, no one reaches out. When an outcast just wants someone to be there for them, they will all leave…

I am an outcast. I always have been and I will continue to be one forevermore.

And yet, through all the struggles I have experienced, I am happy. There are some things in life that can change an outcast's life for the better. No, an outcast will never be looked upon as normal by the masses, but I never needed all of them. I never asked for my peers or any great number of my community to see me as one of them, for I had accepted that I was different. All I needed was one, and she will always be the only one who will ever matter in my life. Thus, my tale begins when I was in my youth…

-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-

"Boy!" screamed my father. "Come here now!"

I reluctantly shuffled up to him, doing my best to avoid meeting his eyes. My father had always intimidated me, but there was no worse time than when he was angry.

"You're going to become normal today, understand?!"

"But, Father, I-"

"No buts!" he retorted, glaring at me. "You've put this off for far too long, boy! Do you know what an embarrassment you are to our family?!"

"I… I…"

"What, you have something to say? Speak!"

I wanted to form the words to protest, but I could not possibly deny him today. Hanging my head, I shook it. He had never seemed so set on making me do something as he did right now.

"It is embarrassing enough that you have lived as long as you have without already passing the test!" he boomed, lifting my chin. "What's wrong with you, boy? I have trained you the hardest in our clan since you were a baby!"

"M-My…" I stammered, trying to explain the problem. "My muscles are underdeveloped… They have been like this since I was young… You knew that, and so did mother…"

"Do not speak of her!" he shouted, slapping me. "Your mother was a proud member of our community and our family! You'll sully her name by pushing your weaknesses upon her, freak!"

"Father," I could feel the pain on my face from where he slapped me, "I-I do not think I will ever be able to-"

A squawking sound from a short distance behind me cut off my sentence. That was the signal; it was time for the test. Without giving me any time to finish what I had been saying, my father shoved me in the direction of the test, forcing me to move towards the gathering crowd.

"Greetings, friends and family!" shouted the elder, earning a cheer from everyone around. "It seems we have quite the turnout today! Are all our young ones prepared for the test?"

Cheers went up from the children participating. They all ran up beside the podium where the elder stood proudly. I stumbled as my father pushed me into the crowd of gossiping kids. I felt as the eyes of everyone around fell to me, and I sheepishly tried to hide my shame. Unfortunately, it was rather difficult not to feel embarrassed when I was the only one over the age of five. Giggles from the spectators surrounded me and I recognized some of my peers taunting me with names.

"Loser!"

"Freak!"

"Weakling!"

The elder seemed to be the only one who didn't care about my presence among the children. Turning to smile down at all of us from the podium, he spoke more softly to explain the rules.

"As you know, children," he began, "it is customary for all members of our clan to learn how to provide for our families. Because we live so near to the water, your test is to retrieve a fish. Just a single fish will do for each of you. However, you must learn how to do so without the use of tools or each other; therefore, like all of your parents have done before you, you must dive in and catch a fish yourself! You will have three minutes to do so, and your time begins… NOW!"

Upon hearing those words, most of the kids jumped right into the water, diving down to catch a fish. Sighing, I moved towards the edge of the water and fearfully looked in. There were quite a few fish today; I could probably just reach down and grab one from here.

"Get in the water, boy!" I heard my father shout before I was aggressively pushed face-first into the chilly water.

The waters were clear, and all around me I could see the children chasing down fish. I, however, was panicking. As I had tried to explain to my father before, my muscles had not developed properly as a child, and I could not swim properly. It brought so much shame to him, being the father of a useless child. I spluttered to the surface, launching myself onto the solid ground as I breathed heavily. Everyone around except for the elder and my father was laughing at me. The elder ignored my antics but my father glared and hurried away, shoving through the hysterical spectators.

By the time I had caught my breath, the test was over, and once again I had failed it. I used to be embarrassed by the fact that I was the only one who couldn't pass, but I had learned to accept my deficiency for the most part. The pain of hearing others laugh at me, though, was still something I had yet to get used to. I dragged my feet sadly as I approached my home. My father stood at the entrance, staring crossly at me.

"Father… I-"

"Don't speak," he stated flatly. "No son of mine will continuously shame our good family's name, and if you will not do as you are meant to, then you are no longer my son."

"What?!" I exclaimed, trying to reason with him. "Father, you cannot! Where will I go?! This is my home, I have nowhere else to be!"

"No, boy. This is no longer your home. I stopped calling you by name after you shamed our family, and you leave me no choice in this matter. Leave before I am forced to make you."

"I… I…" I stammered, but nothing would come out. I had never seen him so calm when it came to my inability to please him. "Mother would never approve."

"Your mother cared for you more than you will ever know, boy!" he suddenly erupted. "She worked herself tirelessly until the day she died, and for what?! She provided for you because you could not do so yourself! I am tired of always looking out for you!"

We glared at each other for a few tense minutes. Neither of us said anything, but sparks flew between our eyes. I took a step towards the entrance, but he immediately pushed me back. He did not intimidate me this time, but his goal seemed to be getting his point across rather than scaring me.

"Fine," I said, exhaling sharply, "I will make my own life then. Give me Mother's memento. I see no reason to remember you, though."

I assumed that he expected me to request that of him, for he instantly tossed a small, shiny object a short distance away. I shot him one last angry look before picking up the glittering gem and hurrying off. I had to get away from him. I needed no reason to return to him. From that point on, I was my own family.

I wandered aimlessly for a few days. The barren, snowy plains showed no sign of hope in the distance. I was tired and hungry, but I had no way of acquiring food out here. After all, I couldn't swim, and that was what had gotten me into this mess in the first place. I sighed as I looked down at my mother's memento. How she had treasured it so! Its transparent, aquamarine colour shone like a beacon out in the icy sunlight. It felt smooth to the touch, and it carried all the memories of my mother and her gentle personality. Such a family we had been before she passed away. Despite the hatred I had felt towards my father, I knew that he was right in what he had said, and I shook in my frustration.

She had died for me.

It was because I was weak and could not provide, just as he had said. They had to work harder to provide for all three of us, but my mother was especially fond of making sure I got more than enough food. She had always said that my body would grow more if I simply ate more of the nutritious things she brought me. It was because she felt the need to provide extra that she… I cannot even bring myself to say it.

The thought of how she coddled me as a child fueled the ire I held for myself. If only I had worked harder, if only I had been stronger, if only I could have been _just like everyone else_. I began to feel lightheaded as my anger increased. Travelling for days without food or rest had made me delirious, and I was unsure that I would wake again if I fell now. I was able to make it to the water before collapsing in the snow. As I flopped onto my backside, the last thing I saw was a pink bow and a beautiful face; then everything faded into darkness…

-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-

"When he awakens, send him away."

"What?! Mom! He was going to die out there!"

"I agree with your mother. You should have left him where you found him."

"How could you say such a thing?! How could you just allow someone to die out there?!"

"Enough of this. Our clan has always been a proud one, and we do not need some freak like him to ruin our reputation."

"I… I can't believe my own parents would be so ridiculous about this!"

I wasn't exactly sure if I had woken up immediately following that conversation or if it had been a while. My consciousness had been fading in and out, and with no food or rest, I was prone to being delusional. Perhaps that conversation hadn't even been real.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the sky above me. It was getting darker, and I couldn't tell where I was from my surroundings. Snow honestly looks the same no matter how it's viewed, so there would be no clues from my surroundings. I sat up, only to regret it. My head was throbbing and my stomach growled loudly. Is this what happened when the body is deprived of food and sleep?

"Oh good, you're up," a sweet voice said from my left. I turned that way to see a girl approaching. Wait, wasn't she the girl I saw when I passed out? "How are you feeling?"

"I, um," I said slowly, "I think I'm okay. My head kind of hurts and I haven't eaten in a while though."

"I figured," she responded just as sweetly, and I couldn't help but feel warm from her kind tone. "Here," she said, sliding something over to me across the ice, "eat this."

I didn't question what it was, and basically inhaled the thing. She giggled slightly, and I realized that I must have come off as some kind of barbarian. Feeling slightly embarrassed, I slowed my consumption, but she seemed not to mind what I had just done.

"Thanks," I said once I had swallowed the food. "So, um, not to come off as rude, but where are we?"

"Oh, we're just at the eastern coast of Tundaria," she stated pleasantly. "You came a long way from home, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I… my father… he kind of…"

"No need to explain," she said, stepping towards me and rubbing my back gently. "I can't say I know what you're going through, but things must have been hard enough for you already."

"You… you know who I am?" I asked her skeptically.

"Heehee, of course, silly! I'm sure everyone in our clan knows you!"

"Oh… I'm sorry, it's just… well, I didn't expect anyone to be so nice to me…"

"And why shouldn't I be?"

"Because," I muttered darkly, "I'm a freak. I'm the first one in our entire history to not pass that stupid test. I'm too weak to provide for myself and not even my own father would care if I just went off and died."

The thought of death and my father made my eyes go wide. I quickly glanced around the immediate area and flicked up powdery snow, but my mother's memento was nowhere to be seen. How could I have lost it?! That was the one treasure I needed!

"What's the matter?" the girl asked.

"My moth- I mean, my treasure! I've lost it!" I cried, hoping to avoid any conversation regarding my mother.

"Hmm, was it shiny and blue?" she asked, rocking on her feet.

"Yes, have you seen it?!"

"Heehee, maybe."

"Please! I must have that back! It's the one thing that's kept me going out here!"

"Mm, only if you promise me something."

"Anything!"

"Will you stay with me and be my friend?"

I was taken aback by the sudden question. I had thought that I would instantly say yes to any sort of torture she had planned for me, but instead was requested something pleasant. Was this some kind of trick? I mean, who would want to be friends with me? Everyone hated me! Regardless, I had to get my gem back from her!

"Um, yes, of course," I answered after that second of thought. "Now can I please have my gem back?"

"Mhm!" she said, retrieving it from a pile of regular pebbles behind her and giving it to me. "Okay, well now that we're friends, I'll race you to that glacier over there!"

"But I don't even know your name!" I called, but it was apparent that she hadn't heard me as she sped off towards the huge wall of ice. Gripping onto the gem tightly, I quickly raced after her.

-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-

Many years went by, and the two of us grew up together as the best of friends. I'm not sure quite how she did it, but she managed to keep me with her in secret; that conversation between her and her parents really had happened. Every day she surprised me more and more with her caring heart and loving nature. Not since my mother had I ever felt someone care so much for me and it was… refreshing to say the least. My inability to swim didn't faze her in the least and she had come to my rescue many times when the others teased or taunted me.

On this particular day, we were standing out by the coastline in the exact spot where we had first met. The two of us gazed out to the distant islands in the horizon, the shadows of their relatively flat shape coming out from the sunrise. I turned to see her staring happily out. She looked ever so beautiful, and the light of the wintry sunrise only accentuated her figure. I could feel myself warmed just by merely looking at her, and I knew that I had grown out of the friendship we had formed.

I was in love with her.

We were at the ripe age of twenty, but I knew that I could never love another the way I loved her. She was the one I cared for more than any other, and she had helped me when I would have died otherwise. I loved everything about her from her curious personality to her characteristic, pink bow placed gently on her head. No one had ever made me feel this way before, and though I had never been able to get close enough to anyone else, she was always there for me no matter what.

Unfortunately, I had no way of knowing if she felt the same way about me. I was most certainly not her only friend, and I wasn't even sure if I was _her_ best friend. She had always been mine, but that was because she was my only friend. She had so many other candidates; other, stronger guys who could provide for her and show her that they were worthy of her. What was I compared to them? Sol, what was I compared to anything?! I was nothing, and the only thing I had in my name was a little gem as a memento of my mother.

"Pengulos asked me out the other day," she said, breaking my thought bubble.

"Oh?" I asked, pretending to be curious and not jealous. "And how did that go over?"

"The same as all the other guys," she said, turning to smile at me. "I mean, he's cute, but I just don't see anything serious happening with him."

I inwardly cheered with glee, but only a smile showed my inner happiness. "Ah, well, I suppose he'll just have to move on," I said.

"What about you?" she teased, sidling up so that our sides were pressed together. "Have you talked to any cute girls lately?"

I gave her a knowing smirk. She knew that I didn't have any other friends, but she liked to do this every time a guy asked her out, which happened quite a bit now that we were getting older. "Heh, just one."

"Ooh, same girl as before?" she giggled.

"Yeah," I chuckled back, "though she keeps on turning down all the other guys, so I don't think I've got a shot. I mean, what do I have that they don't, right?"

"You'll never know unless you tryyyy!"

I laughed with her, but my mind and heart were racing. We did this pretty often, but I never actually had the nerve to start something with her. More than anything, I feared losing her, and asking her to be with me would be enough to ruin it all if she said no. Oh, who am I kidding, of course she would say no! I could hear my father right now shouting things like "you're a failure!" and "you'll never get the girl!"

"Anyway," she broke my thought bubble again, "I don't think having a relationship with any of these guys would be a good idea for me."

"Why's that?" I asked, slightly disheartened by her statement.

"Well," she sighed, turning back towards the ocean, "it's just… I don't want to live here for the rest of my life, y'know?"

"Um, well, this is a pretty big continent," I stated, wondering where she could possibly want to leave for.

"But we've already traveled all over it!" she exclaimed turning back to face me. I wobbled my head a bit and shrugged; I suppose we had traveled across all of Tundaria. "I don't wanna be stuck in this place forever. I want to live and be free! Don't you ever dream of leaving this place?"

I stopped to ponder. In truth, I had once wondered what other places in the world might look like, but I knew that seeing them was just a fleeting fantasy of mine. How was I supposed to leave Tundaria? If I couldn't even swim across a pond without drowning halfway, how was I supposed to make it to a different continent?

"A dream is just a dream," I sighed, casting my gaze downwards. "I think you should do it, though. There's no reason for you to be stuck here. You should go live your dream while you're still young."

"Mm, I want to," she said in her usual chipper, bubbly tone, "but I don't think I could."

"But why not? I mean, it's your dream, isn't it?"

"It is," she said, giving me a smile. "But I'd miss you far too much. How am I supposed to live my dream without the only guy I want to be with?"

My heart must have skipped a beat at her words. Did she just say what I think she said?! Somehow my heart was beating extra fast and melting at the same time. My breathing got short and quick, and she giggled while nuzzling herself against me. I had literally never felt so happy in all my life. I held her close to my side and leaned my head against hers.

"D-Do…" I began, still trying to process everything in my head, "do you really mean that?"

She didn't look up at me, but I felt her turn her head a bit on my shoulder. "Would I ever lie to you? Why do you think I kept turning down all those other guys and telling you that you wouldn't know unless you tried?"

"I-I always figured you were teasing…" I answered sheepishly.

She let out a short chuckle and continued nuzzling herself against me. To think that the most beautiful and wonderful girls in our entire clan wanted to be with me. Me! We held each other for a long time, neither wanting to move from where we were. Sol was high above our heads when we finally decided to go do something else. No amount of teasing from the others or hatred from the adults would ever get me down now that I had the one girl I'd been hoping to be with for such a long time. As she headed off to stop at her home, I pulled out the gemstone and smiled. Holding it close to my chest, I looked up at the sky and thanked my mother for all she had given to me.

-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-

"Come on!" my love shouted excitedly. "We're finally going to be able to leave this place!"

I stepped nervously towards the small raft that had washed up on shore. It had been two years since that day we had admitted our love for one another, and now was finally the time that we could see our dream of travelling come true. This raft was our ticket out of this place, and I had never seen my beloved look so happy.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, stepping gingerly onto the wooden vessel. "I don't want you to have to push this for such a long time."

"Oh, don't you worry about that, love," she said sweetly. "We have nothing to lose from this! We're not exactly leaving anything behind!"

I had to look away from her at that statement. I felt terrible about the fact that I had essentially made her just as much of an outcast as myself. The other guys had tried to threaten me into leaving her and the girls had shunned her for choosing me as a soulmate. When her parents found out, they had given her an ultimatum: she either had to choose between me or her life at home, so she chose the former without a second thought and stayed with me until this very day.

"Wait," I said as she was about to push the raft out onto the water. "I need to take care of something first."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"I… I have to say goodbye to my father…" I muttered. I had never really forgiven him for disowning me, but the fact of the matter was that he was still my father no matter what he said. If I were going to leave with no intention of returning, I had to try to make things right before that happened.

"Are you sure? It took you five days to journey all the way here when you first left home."

"I didn't know where I was going," I stated blankly. "I know my destination this time and I've gotten stronger since then. I promise I won't be longer than a few hours. You should say goodbye to your parents as well."

"I suppose," she muttered, though it looked like she had no intention of going to them. "Hurry back, my love."

"I would not miss more time with you than necessary," I gave her a quick squeeze before speeding off to my former home.

It took only a couple hours to reach the home of my father, and I looked upon it with sadness. It was just how I remembered, and yet he wasn't there. It looked as though no one had been here in quite some time. Stepping towards it, I gazed at the entryway where we had shared our last, anger-filled words. How he had hated me so back then. In fact, he probably had no regrets about disowning me. I had not heard of any effort of him to find me, so my guess is that he did not care to.

"You there," came an old voice from behind me. I spun around quickly to see the elderly neighbour from so many years ago. "You used to live here, didn't you, sonny?"

I smiled nicely to him. "Yes, sir. I was actually looking for my father. I am leaving Tundaria forever, and hoped to make amends with him after all these years."

"What a pity," he sighed. "Your father, he was the last resident here after you left, correct?" I simply nodded, not feeling the need to correct him in that I'd been kicked out. "How sad. Your father fell into a deep despair when he was alone here. Without his son or wife to stay by his side, his heart simply stopped. My wife and I often heard him weep at night, apologizing for the wrongs he had done."

"O-Oh… I… I see…" I muttered, turning back around to face the home. "Erm, thank you, sir. I… I am glad someone was here to tell me."

"He also left a message with me," he added. "He told me that if his son were to return, to tell you that he always loved you, and letting you go was the worst mistake of his life. He said that if he could take anything back, it would have been his last exchange of words with you."

With that, he turned and headed back to his own home, leaving me to stand at the entryway. My heart felt heavy but no tears came to my eyes. I had left him to die sad and alone. It was never my intention to hurt my father, despite everything he had put me through. I would have liked to leave something, but my only possession was the gemstone of my mother's.

"Father," I said, closing my eyes. "You were always harsh to me, but to know that you suffered so greatly after I left both pains and eases my conscience. I want you to know that I now forgive you for everything, and hope only that you have found your peace with mother. I love you both dearly. Farewell."

Sighing, I left a deep print in the snowy ground and hurried back to where my new life and love awaited me.

"Have you made amends?" she asked when I returned.

"More or less," I replied nonchalantly. It wouldn't do to tell her of his passing right now. Perhaps once we had settled at our first destination.

I took my spot on the raft once again, and she excitedly pushed off, propelling the raft towards the open ocean.

-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-+={|}=+-

We arrived at one of the islands only a short ways away from Tundaria. A small settlement was located at the northern end of the island, and a mountain sat on the edge beside the plains. Being that we were still far south, the island was covered in snow, and my dearest was frightfully cold and tired from propelling the raft all the way here. I supported her as we made our way towards the settlement, hoping that perhaps she could recover once we were there.

Only a single stone structure was actually at this settlement, if I could even call it that anymore. It appeared as though whoever lived there was not awake, so we had to make do with leaning against the warm stone walls.

"This is it, dear," I said to her. "We've made the first step in our journey."

"Yes we have," she panted happily. "I'm so glad you could be here with me, love."

"I would have it no other way," I replied happily, nuzzling myself into her. The two of us fell into a tired sleep, dreaming of the future that awaited us.

I awoke the next morning to find that my dearest was no longer at my side. Thinking little of it, I stood and tiredly waddled myself around the building to see if she had decided to wander around. However, I was met with a horrifying sight.

"Pengulina!" I cried my beloved's name, seeing her on the other side of a precarious river flowing through the centre of the settlement. Her leg was clearly twisted, and I could do nothing but watch her struggle.

"Pengus!" she cried back, her voice emitting an agonizingly pained tone. "My leg! Ouch, I slipped off that high ledge and landed on it wrong. I wanted to get this shiny purple stone for you, my love."

I barely even glanced at the stone, trying only to focus on a way to help her. I cried and cried for help, but no help came. Only a single human stood at the edge of the settlement, but he took no notice of me. I once again felt the pain of being ignored by others and cursed myself for being unable to swim. If only I could have been like the other penguins and simply swum over to my beloved Pengulina.

But then, a miracle happened. Four strange, young humans came right up to me and looked down as I squawked and pleaded for them to help my dearest. I knew humans could not understand me, yet they looked as though they somehow could and glanced over to where Pengulina had gotten herself stuck. I watched as they gracefully jumped across the precarious, floating ice platforms and began pushing things with which to bring my Pengulina over to me. What great deeds humans could perform! Such altruism was not expected!

"Pengulina!" I cried happily as the humans brought her over to me. "Oh my sweet, dear, Pengulina!"

"Pengus!" she cried happily, nuzzling herself against my body. The human man with blue hair began to glow blue, and I watched as my beloved's leg righted itself. I had never seen such amazing displays of the outside world!

"Thank you so much for saving my sweet Pengulina," I thanked them. Surprisingly, the young-looking female with short blonde hair nodded, and the others smiled to me. They turned to leave, but I had to give them something for their valiant efforts! "Wait! Allow me to give you this in return for your help."

They turned back towards me, and I retrieved my mother's stone from the spot where Pengulina and I had rested the night before.

"Pengus," Pengulina asked, "are you sure you want to give that to them?"

I smiled to her and laid the gemstone at the humans' feet. The tall male with brown hair stooped to pick it up and handed it to the female with reddish-brown hair. With that, they turned again and left the settlement, seemingly only coming to perform their miracle work for me.

"Was that alright, my love?" Pengulina asked, placing her wing at my chest. "You gave them your only treasure."

I turned to her and nuzzled my head against hers. "No, my dear, I did not."

"What do you mean, wasn't that your greatest treasure?"

I smiled and held her as closely as I could, and thought of all the times before when she had helped me through tough times. She literally saved my life, for I would have died had she not found me on that fateful day. We had gone from strangers, to child friends, to teenage best friends, to secret lovers, and finally to young soulmates. If there had ever been a time when she had been incorrect, that had been it.

"No, my lovely Pengulina. _You_ are, and always shall be, my greatest treasure."

_The End._

* * *

Holy crap, that was a huge freaking challenge to write! It's hard enough to write a story without revealing people's names, but it's even harder when they aren't even people! Seriously, I had to try so hard not to reveal that they were penguins and not humans. Sure, there are various hints throughout the story that might have given it away, but I hope there's nowhere where it's too blatantly obvious.

Anyway, since I'm the first one to ever do this shipping (from what I've seen), I hereby dub this Penguinshipping! (So original, I know :P). If for whatever reason you don't understand how this has to do at all with Golden Sun, you probably never did the sidequest in The Lost Age to get to Islet Cave. This is where you fight Sentinel and obtain Catastrophe, and this thing with the penguins to obtain the Pretty Stone item is the first in the trading sequence sidequest. Well, that's enough spoilers for now.

Seriously, don't even ask me how I somehow turned this into a story. My first thought while I thought about this was "Hmm, I wonder why Pengus couldn't just swim over to Pengulina. He did say that she wouldn't be able to swim back to him with her hurt leg, but that shouldn't have stopped him…". Somehow that evolved into this whole sad backstory with his angry penguin father, deceased penguin mother, and inability to swim like the other penguins. And if you didn't pick up on any one of the many hints that they are indeed penguins, maybe go back and reread the story and you'll find it much more obvious.

Well, if you took the time to read this, then thank you for checking it out and please review! I know its random, but I would like to know what you guys thought of my little penguin romance :P. And my return to GS fanfiction shouldn't be too far away, so keep up the patience!

_-GengaJupite_


End file.
